


They knew it

by jajafilm



Category: Stargate SG-1, Torchwood
Genre: British space program
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is drabble crossover on the series Stargate SG-1 and Torchwood (or Doctor Who).</p>
            </blockquote>





	They knew it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am J.K. and I am from the Czech Republic so I can't speak English well. I wrote many stories in my language, and I don't want to be arrogant, but I think they are good. Today I decided to translate my stories to English, in order to practice the foreign language and to allow more people to read my stories. But it is very hard, so I will begin with something short.

 

**They knew it**

 

The whole team SG-1 sat down in their places in the meeting room and they waited with suspense, what general will tell them.

“Now we announced it to the world,” he declared simply at introduction.

Carter raised her eyebrows in question, Daniel straightened his glasses, O'Neill tapped his finger on the table and motioned, in order that general continues, Teal'c didn't show an interest. “Russians, French, Germans, Chinese and Japanese are angry. No, to say it like that, it's an euphemism,” Hammond went on.

“And British?” asked O'Neill. He had fear of it. With Russia they have never had a good relationship, the European Union and those slanted eyes are powerful players, but they have had a contract with the British. What was their reaction?

General twisted his chubby face into a sour grimace, which was unusual. “They weren't surprised,” said.

“What do you mean, sir?” Carter frowned.

“They knew it, they knew about the existence of aliens, Stargate, and this organization,” Hammond said and everyone stared at him horrified eyes. It seems to they have they own space program. Obviously not with such revolutional technology as the Stargate, but after several centuries they were in charge of investigating the arrival of extraterrestrials, their stay and crimes on the Earth. They have their experts, discoveries and stolen, or confiscated technology. They're good, if they knew about us. They offer cooperation.”


End file.
